A Drive Out
by zero290
Summary: Korra shows up at Asami's apartment after three years of being gone. Takes place after book three, oneshot, and has lots of Korrasami fluff.


The day as a regular enough day, I checked on the assembly lines of future industries new products, filed paper work, scheduled a meeting with Varrik, lunch, and more paper work. It was the normal kind of things that have been occupying my life for the last three years, slow paced and mundane compared to the times I'd spend with Korra. I haven't seen her since she left on that ship three years ago, it was strange to see her like that, broken and distant. I didn't like it and neither did anybody else but no matter what I said she didn't want to open up. Then that was it, I haven't seen her since, Bolin kept up with the writing and every time he got a new letter he'd excitedly gather me and Mako out of work to meet and we'd each take turns passing around the letter. She never wrote much but we'd each write out what was going on in our lives and pass it on to Bolin to send out.  
>It was the end of the day and I was just closing up and driving up to my apartment. Republic city had just built a statue to memorialize Korra and every night on my way home I'd look up at it to tell Korra goodnight. Tonight was no different as I drove home, it wasn't any less difficult not having her here even after all this time. I made it home, parked, and started to climb the long winding stairs to my apartment door when a figure caught my eye standing in front of D32. The door was my door and the figure was Korra, I froze speechless and surprised at what to do. Was I seeing things? Maybe I was working a little too hard and I'd need to take some time off.<p>

"Hey." Korra said a little sheepishly.

"Hey." I responded back and we paused for a second just staring at each other, then suddenly she was hugging me.

"I missed you." She said and hugged tighter.

"I missed you too." I hugged back. We made it back into the apartment and I warmed up some tea.

"You look good." I handed her a cup. She did look a lot better than the last time I'd seen her, but not only that, she looked older. Maybe it was the new haircut or maybe it was something else.

"So do you." She smiled at me and took a sip.

"Well what do you want to do now that you're back in Republic City?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure, it looks like everyone's doing well here without me." Korra looked down at her mug with an almost pained expression.

"I'm not doing well without you." I placed a hand on her shoulder. "How about we go for a spin, I'll let you drive."

"Remember how it was the last time you let me drive?" She looked at me with a smile.  
>"Yes, but you've got to practice sometime." I handed her the keys.<p>

We were driving around and about five minutes into it I realized I had made a huge mistake. Korra was no better at driving than the first time we went out, good thing it was so late that hardly anyone was on the road at this hour.

"Remember, this is like the first time we went out." We made it to a stop and she laughed. I was completely tense but I started to relax the longer we were at a standstill.

"Mind if I take the wheel for awhile?" I asked and she laughed again and nodded in agreement. It was good to hear her laugh. We drove in silence for awhile and I watched her from the corner of my eye as she leaned against the passenger window, looking out at the scenery.

"What are you thinking about?" She finally said and looked at me.

"That it's good to hear you laugh again." I responded honestly, she nodded at what I'd said and was silent again. We stayed this way for awhile longer before the statue of Korra was coming into view.

"I don't think they need me anymore, the airbenders are keeping everything together fine...I'm not needed as the avatar." She looked up at the statue.

"Maybe your not needed as the avatar right now but your needed as Korra." I looked over at her. "Everybody misses you." I was now turning back into the parking lot of my apartment. We walked back up to the door and she froze before we walked in.

"Maybe I should go." She froze as I opened the door.

"You've been gone for three years, theres no way I'm letting you leave now." I dragged her by the arm back inside. "I have work in the morning so I'm going to bed and I bet you are going to have a busy day too." I walked to the bedroom and changed into some pajamas. I still had Korra's white tank and pants at the bottom of my drawer so I dug them out to hand to her. She was still in the entrance as I walked over and handed her the garments.

"Asami, it's been so long... I don't know if it's over? Did we even have anything?" She looked at me questionably.

"... Lets just be here for now, okay?" I didn't know exactly what to say at first. It has been several years and I was just glad she was back, I didn't want to ask those questions yet. I let her change in peace and I walked back into my room and curled under the blankets.

"Are you awake?" I heard Korra say and I saw a figure laying right across from me.  
>"Now I am." I said, as i figured I must have fallen asleep because I didn't remember her getting in bed.<p>

"Oops sorry I woke you up." She turned around on her side.

"No it's fine." I got closer to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Maybe tomorrow night you'll let me drive again?" She asked in the darkness.

"I'll think about it." I responded.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad." I could hear the humor in her voice.

"Yes you are." I shot back and moved my arms to her stomach and started tickling her. She laughed and squirmed before turning over towards me and tried to tickle me right back. After awhile we stopped as we both tried to catch our breath from all the laughing.

"It's really nice to hear you laugh again." I said out into the darkness and with that Korra reached over and hugged me before placing a kiss on my forehead. I stayed awake long enough to feel her breathing even out. I knew she was asleep now and I closed my eyes to enjoy the moment.

"Goodnight Korra." I whispered before falling asleep.


End file.
